batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Batman 3: The Bat Family!
CREATOR'S NOTE: NO EDITING WITHOUT PERMISSION. REAL GAME STUFF: This game is about Batman and it is a sequel to Lego Batman 2. If you are wondering, it does focus on Batman and does not include JLA. But I will include the Bat Family. It is rated E 10+ for Mild Violence and Crude Humor HUB The Hero HUB is the Batcave. It will have one room: The Vehicle Room. The Bat-Family will spawn in it (Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, Ace, Alfred, Azreal, Bat-Mite, Black Canary, Bluebird, Catwoman, Creeper, Flamebird, Huntress, Knight). There isn't much to do except go to one of the chapters. Batmobile for Chapter 1, Batcopter for Chapter 2, Batboat for Chapter 3, and Batplane for Chapter 4. There is also the Whirly Bat, which can take you to the Villain HUB. The Villian HUB is Joker's Base in Gotham Cathedral. All the Villains spawn in it and it is where you access the Villain Levels. Hush's Van for Chapter 1, Scarecrow's Biplane for Chapter 2, Penguin's U-99 Submarine for Chapter 3, and The Joker Jet for Chapter 4. Also, there will be a Joker Goon Helicopter to take you to the Batcave. There will be 9 rooms in Joker's Base. The Vehicle Room, Man-Bat's Lab, where you can make Custom Characters, Killer Moth's Black Market, where you can buy characters, and Clayface's Theater, where you can view cutscenes. There will also be Penguin's Art Gallery, where you can see your Minikit Builds and buy them from Pengiun. The next room is Bat-Mite's secret room. He is hiding from the villains, and will sell you DLC "from another alternate universe". (NOTE: This room is replaced with a blank room with studs and a Bat-Mite drawing on the wall in the Wii version.) There is a room with Harley Quinn, selling the Joker Teeth extras. Two-Face has a room where you can fight endless waves of enemies and try to get highscores. This is a good way to get studs if you have Character Studs turned on. The last room is the Bonus Level room. It is headed by The Joker himself. If you have enough Gold Bricks, you can enter one of the doors and enter a bonus level. The Joker's Base also has the Gold Bricks not appearing in the levels to complete your collection. TRIVIA AND NOTES #When you play as Batman (1960's) it plays the 1960's Batman Theme and when you punch someone it makes the POW! BAM! KICK! things appear. #Man-Bat is the only Big-Fig that can fly. #Strength is DIFFERENT from Super Strength. Strength is a circle with an orange-yellow fist on the ground. Super Strength is a circle with a red-orange flaming fist on the ground. Super Strength people can use Strength as well. #Levels have 4 Free Play objectives so far. Minikit Builds, which build vehicles.(Collect 10 Minikits per level.) True Vigilante for Hero Mode, and True Criminal for Villain Mode.(Collect a set amount of studs per level.) Riddler Clues, which, when all are unlocked, unlock the Bonus Level: The Riddler's Lair.(Collect 3 per level) And a pair of Joker Wind Up Teeth, that unlock extras.(Collect 1 pair per level.) #There will be 300 gold bricks in the game, and the reward will be the Man of Steel himself Superman! #The Robin is based off the one in LEGO Batman 2. Sorry that I linked him to the wrong picture. (The Juniors Robin) #It has 48 Normal Levels (Hero and Villain), and 14 Bonus Levels. CHARACTERS (Note: Characters marked with a $ are purchasable with in-game studs. Characters marked with a * are available as DLC.) HERO MODE LEVELS (Note: In every level you play as Batman and Robin) Chapter 1: The Great Mind Caper (Land) Level 1: Time for Tea Summary: Dr. Hugo Strange is trying to mind control everyone in Gotham City! He put his Mind Control Juice in the Hatter's special tea and is making everyone drink it! Location: City/Tea Shop Enemies: Mind Controlled Policemen, Mad Hatter Goons. Boss(es): Mad Hatter--3 Hearts Minikit Build: Teacup Tank Level 2: Stop Being a Dummy! Summary: Strange's plan with the tea didn't work, so he is trying to get The Ventriloquist to capture as many citizens as possible to mind control. So he set up a fake play and locked the doors, and started to control the minds of the citizens! Location: City/Theater Enemies: Ventriloquist Goons. Boss(es): Ventriloquist--4 Hearts Minkit Build: Ventriloquist's Car Level 3: Shhhhh!! Summary: Hush was going to rescue The Ventriloquist, but got chased off by Batman and Robin. He started driving his van to the warehouse where Deadshot hangs out. Location: City/Streets Enemies: Strange Vans, Strange Cars, Strange Bikes Boss(es): Hush's Van--3 Hearts Minikit Build: Hush's Van Level 4: Right on Target Summary: Hush escaped to the warehouse, but ran into the crate maze. Batman and Robin followed him, only to be followed by Deadshot! Location: City/Warehouse Enemies: Deadshot Thugs, Deadshot Bodyguards Boss(es): Deadshot--6 Hearts Minikit Build: Deadshot's Dragster Level 5: Hospital of Hurt Summary: Hush got out of the warehouse, and drove to the Hospital. He caught up with strange and he poured the samples of Mind Control Juice from the warehouse into a needle. He took the needle and Mind Controlled Batman and Robin to fight eachother! They fought eachother, but then the juice wore off and they fought Hush. Location: City/Hospital Enemies: Mind Controlled Hospital Guards, Strange Goons. Boss(es): Batman/Robin--4 Hearts each, Hush--6 Hearts Minikit Build: Strange's Van Level 6: Doctor in the House Summary: Batman and Robin followed Strange to his mansion, and beat him once and for all! Location: City/Strange's Mansion Enemies: Strange Goons, Strange Guards. Boss(es): Strange--8 Hearts Minikit Buid: Strange's Plane Chapter 2: The Demon's Revenge (Air) Level 7: Two Bats of a Leather Summary: Ra's Al Ghul is trying to take control of the zoo so he can start to take control of the whole city! Man-Bat was sent to stop Batman and Robin. Location: City/ Zoo Enemies: Ninjas, Zoo Animals Infected with Bat Poison Boss(es): Man-Bat--6 Hearts Minikit Build: Man-Bat (NOTE: Man-Bat flies as a vehicle in the air levels) Level 8: The Kiss of Death Summary: With Ra's plan being foiled, he sent Poison Ivy to go use her plants to take control of the Botanical Garden. She used her plants and completley submerged the garden in vines. Location: City/ Botanical Garden Enemies: Plant Goons, Venus Fly Trap Beasts Boss(es): Poison Ivy--4 Hearts Minikit Build: Venus Flycopter Level 9: Scarecrow's Escape Summary: Scarecrow flew over Gotham in his Biplane, and started to land at the mueseum. Batman scared him off and he flew away to warn Ra's. Location: City/ Skyline Enemies: Ninjets, Ninjacopters, Scarecrow Copters Boss(es): Scarecrow's Biplane--4 Hearts Minikit Build: Scarecrow's Biplane Level 10: The Demon's Daughter Summary: Scarecrow's Biplane landed in Ra's Fortress, and Ra's got angry with him. He told him to go get Talia and send her to stop Batman. He went to get Talia and she went out to stop Batman. Location: Outskirts/ Ra's Fortress/ Main Hall Enemies: Ninjas, Assasins, Demon Acolytes. Boss(es): Talia--6 Hearts Minikit Build: Demon Jet Level 11: Aren't You Scared? Summary: Scarecrow tried to hold his own against Batman and Robin, but failed. He tried to run, but failed. Then he used his greatest solution: Fear Gas! He used Fear Gas on his goons and ran off into the Demon Maze Location: Outskirts/ Ra's Fortress/ The Demon Maze Enemies: Fear Goons, Fear Ninjas, Fear Acolytes Boss(es): Scarecrow--8 Hearts Minikit Build: Ninja Glider Level 12: Head of the Demon Summary: Now that all of Ra's minions are beaten, he turned to his greatest weapon, himself. The Lazarus Pit wasn't that bad either was it? Location: Outskirts/ Ra's Fortress/ Throne Room, Outskirts/ Ra's Fortress/ Lazarus Pit Enemies: Ninjas, Assasins, Demon Acolytes Boss(es): Ra's--10 Hearts Minikit Build: Ra's Glider Chapter 3: A Wild Waterfoul (Sea) Level 13: BURN TO THE GROUND!! Summary: Penguin wants to freeze Wayne Enterprises to hold all the people there hostage and steal the Wayne Tech, but he has more important matters to do first. First, he must break out of jail. He called Firefly to come rescue him. Location: Outskirts/ Arkham Asylum Enemies: Arkham Inmates, Penguin Thugs Boss(es): Firefly--6 Hearts Minikit Build: Firefly's Speedboat Level 14: Tick Tock, Feed the Croc Summary: Cops surrounded Arkham and captured Firefly. They went towards Penguin but he escaped through the sewers! Batman went down there but was ambushed by Croc Location: Underground/ Sewers Enemies: Penguin Thugs, Crocodiles Boss(es): Killer Croc--8 Hearts Minikit Build: Killer Croc (NOTE: Swims in the sea levels as a vehicle) Level 15: Rise, my Penguins, RISE!! Summary: Penguin escaped the sewers by his U-99 Submarine, and Mr. Freeze was driving it. Mr. Freeze had experimented with robot penguins, and had created an army! They had to get to Wayne Enterprises to steal the Wayne Tech, but Batman and Robin were hot on their trail. Location: Outskirts/ Ocean Enemies: Freeze Icebergs, Penguin Boats, Penguin Gunners (On Docks), Penguin Jetskis Boss(es): Penguin's U-99 Submarine--4 Hearts Minikit Build: Penguin's U-99 Submarine Level 16: A Stroke of Deadly Genuis Summary: Penguin and Freeze made it to their base to get Deathstroke, but Batman and Robin did too! They escaped and Batman and Robin chased Deathstroke through Penguin's Base Location: Underground/ Sewers/ Penguin's Base Enemies: Penguin Thugs, Penguin Guards, Deathstroke Assasins Boss(es): Deathstroke--9 Hearts Minikit Build: Deathboat Level 17: A Chilly Night in Gotham Summary: Mr. Freeze and Penguin froze Wayne Enterprises, and held everyone there as hostages. Freeze stole the Wayne Tech, and Batman and Robin came to stop them. The stopped Freeze, but not Penguin. Location: City/ Wayne Tower Enemies: Freeze Eskimos, Penguin Thugs, Penguin Guards. Boss(es): Mr. Freeze--10 Hearts Minikit Build: Freeze's Iceberg Level 18: The Bird and the Bat Summary: Batman and Robin chased Penguin to the top of Wayne Tower. He called in his Thugs' helicopters, and fought with Batman. Location: City/ Wayne Tower/ Roof Enemies: Penguin Copters, Penguin Thugs, Penguin Guards Boss(es): Penguin--10 Hearts Minikit Build: The Last Offer (Penguin's boat from Arkham Origins) Chapter 4: The Final Joke (Air) Level 19: Faces of Clay Summary: Joker wants 2 things- to tell the greatest joke ever, and to rule Gotham. So, he told Clayface to capture the Mayor and make him let joker rule Gotham. Batman captured Clayface but Joker got away with the Mayor and took him and Commisioner Gordon hostage. Location: City/ City Hall Enemies; Clay Goons, Joker Thugs, Killer Mimes Boss(es): Clayface--8 Hearts Minikit Build: Claycopter Level 20: Harley Quin's Funland of Pain Summary: Joker is going to see Harley Quin at his old base to steal the laughing gas he left there to use for his scheme. He also needs to find his old guards he left there to recruit Location: Outskirts/ Gotham Funland (NOTE: This is the same level map as the Harley Quin level from the first game. It's the same place with slightly different details) Enemies: Harley Quin Thugs, Joker Thugs, Killer Mimes, Clown Thugs, Harley Quin Guards Boss(es): Harley Quin--9 Hearts Minikit Build: Hammercopter Level 21: The Clown Prince of Crime Summary: Joker got the Laughing Gas and the Guards, and got away. He called Two-Face and told him to prepare the base for him. He flew away and was chased by Batman and Robin Location: City/ Skyline Enemies: Clowncopters, Clown Jets Boss(es): Joker Jet--6 Hearts Minikit Build: Joker Jet Level 22: Bane's Venom Heist Summary: The Batplane crashed into the docks where Bane is trying to find more laughing gas for Joker's scheme. He is looking for the crate with laughing gas when he accidentaly found the crate with Venom! He used the Venom and went on a rampage through the docks. Location: Outskirts/ Docks Enemies: Bane Thugs, Joker Thugs, Joker Guards Boss(es): Bane--12 Hearts Minikit Build: Bane Plane Level 23: Heads or Tails? Summary: Joker and Two Face came to their base at the Cathedral and were holding the Hostages captive. Batman and Robin tracked them down and went to save the hostages when Two-Face called in his goons two stop them. Location: City/ Cathedral/ Joker's Base Enemies: Joker Thugs, Clown Thugs, Joker Guards, Killer Mimes, Two-Face Thugs, Two-Face Guards Boss(es): Two-Face--10 Hearts Minikit Build: Two Face's Helicopter Level 24: Ha Ha Ha!!! Summary: Batman climbed to the top of the Cathedral to stop Joker once and for all Location: City/ Cathedral/ Roof Enemies: Joker Thugs, Clown Thugs, Joker Guards, Killer Mimes, Clowncopters Boss(es): The Joker--15 Hearts Minikit Build: Joker Glider VILLAIN MODE LEVELS Chapter 1: Complete Control (Land) Level 1: Through the Looking Glass Summary: (NOTE: All Summaries stay the same in Villain Mode) Location: (NOTE: All Locations stay the same in Villain Mode Allies: (NOTE: All Allies are the enemies for that level) Playable Characters: Strange, Mad Hatter Enemies: Cops Boss(es): None Level 2: Get Gatman you Gummy! Playable Characters: Hush, Ventriloquist Enemies: Cops Boss(es): Squad Leader--3 Hearts Level 3: A Quiet Crash Course Playable Characters: Hush's Van, Strange Van Enemies: Cop Bikes, Cop Cars Boss(es): Police Van--3 Hearts Level 4: I Never Miss Playable Characters: Hush, Deadshot Enemies: Warehouse Keepers (Harmless) Boss(es): Batman (1st Time)--6 Hearts Level 5: You Have an Appointment Playable Characters: Strange, Hush Enemies: Cops Boss(es): None Level 6: A Strange Duel Playable Characters: Strange, Strange Guard Enemies: None Boss(es): Batman (2nd Time)--8 Hearts Chapter 2: Breathing Fire (Air) Chapter 3: Heart of Ice (Sea) Chapter 4: A Lethal Punch Line (Air) BONUS LEVELS B Level 1: The Riddler's Lair How to Unlock: Get all 100 Riddler Clues Summary: The Riddler has deduced Batman's secret identity! Batman has broken in to the Riddler's lair and is going to stop him from revealing his identity to the whole city! Playable Characters: Batman, Robin Location: City/ Riddler's Lair Enemies: Riddler Goons, Riddler Guards Boss(es): Riddler--10 Hearts B Level 2: The Light! The Light! How to Unlock: 50 Gold Bricks Summary: Killer Moth is stealing the Moth Painting! Batman isn't on the scene, so Robin and a museum guard have to stop him! Playable Characters: Robin, Museum Guard Location: City/ Museum Enemies: Moth Goons Boss(es): Killer Moth--6 Hearts B Level 3: Make Your Mark How to Unlock: 75 Gold Bricks Summary: Mr. Zaz is breaking out villains from Arhkam Asylum! Arkham Guard and Armored Guard have to stop him from breaking out any more villains, before Lock Up does first! Playable Characters: Arkham Guard, Armored Guard Location: Outskirts/ Arkham Asylum Enemies: Asylum Inmates, Joker Thugs, Penguin Thugs, Strange Goons, Ninjas Boss(es): Lock-Up--6 Hearts, Mr. Zaz--4 Hearts B Level 4: Ooh Ooh Aah Aah! How to Unlock: 100 Gold Bricks Summary: Gorilla Grod has escaped from Arkham and is going to free the Gorillas from the Zoo to Mind Control for his Army. Nightwing appeared and needed help, so a zookeeper came to help. Playable Characters: Nightwing, Zookeeper Location: City/ Zoo Enemies: Mind Controlled Gorillas Boss(es): Gorilla Grodd--6 Hearts B Level 5: Catfight! How to Unlock: 125 Gold Bricks Summary: Catwoman and Catman are fighting on the Rooftops! (NOTE: This is a PvP level) Playable Characters: Catwoman, Catman Location: City/ Skyline/ Rooftops Enemies: None Boss(es): Catman--9 Hearts (if Catwoman), Catwoman--9 Hearts (if Catman) B Level 6: When Swords Clash How to Unlock: 150 Gold Bricks Summary: Azreal and Knight are chasing Promethus through Ra's Fortress on a quest to steal Ra's Sword from his throne while he is in Arkham Playable Characters: Azreal, Knight Location: Outskirts/ Ra's Fortress/ Throne Room Enemies: Ninjas, Assasins, Demon Acolytes Boss(es): Promethus--8 Hearts B Level 7: Born on a Monday How to Unlock: 175 Gold Bricks Summary: The Creeper is being chased by Ratcatcher and falls into the sewers. He hears someone say the solomun grundy rhyme, and gets creeped out. He sees bubbling water, and Solomun Grundy junps out and starts chasing him! Playable Characters: Creeper, Cop Location: Underground/ Sewers Enemies: Crocodiles Boss(es): Ratcatcher--9 Hearts, Solomun Grundy--10 Hearts B Level 8: Opposite Day How to Unlock: 200 Gold Bricks Summary: Batman meets Bat-Mite and he opens a Portal to the other dimensions! They must defend the Batcave from a trio of terrible dopplegangers! Playable Characters: Batman, Bat-Mite Location: City/ Batcave Enemies: Alternate Batmen Boss(es): Batzarro--4 Hearts, Wrath--6 Hearts, Owlman--8 Hearts B Level 9: Girl Power! How to Unlock: 225 Gold Bricks Summary: Calender Man has robbed the bank every Holiday this year. It's Christmas Eve and Batgirl and Huntress are going to stop him from robbing it on Christmas Day by going into his base tonight. Playable Characters: Batgirl, Huntress Location: City/ Calender Shop/ Basement Enemies: Calender Man Thugs, Calender Man Guards Boss(es): Calender Man--9 Hearts B Level 10:Complete and Total ANARKY!! How to Unlock: 250 Gold Bricks Summary: Anarky has rose up against the mayor and recruited Blockbuster to his cause! The Mayor called in the S.W.A.T Team to help, but just a shot was heard in the distance. KGBeast wants to assasinate to mayor! Playable Characters: Gordon, S.W.A.T Officer Location: City/ City Hall Enemies: Anarky Thugs, Anarky Punks Boss(es): Blockbuster--8 Hearts, KGBeast--9 Hearts, Anarky--8 Hearts B Level 11: The Man Behind the Red Hood How to Unlock: 275 Gold Bricks Summary: Red Hood has held The Reaper captive, and is torturing him. Robin and Nightwing come to the rescue, except the Reaper breaks out himself, and fights all 3 versions of Robin! Playable Characters: Robin, Nightwing Location: City/ Red Hood's Lair Enemies: Red Hood Thugs Boss(es): The Reaper--8 Hearts, Red Hood--9 Hearts B Level 12: The Master of Clues How to Unlock: Get all 11 Clues Summary: The Cluemaster has captured Batman, and now Robin and Batgirl have to save him! Playable Characters: Robin, Batgirl Location: City/ TV Studio/ Game Show Room Enemies: Cluemaster Goons, Cluemaster Guards Boss(es): The Cluemaster--12 Hearts B Level 13: World's Finest How to Unlock: ALL 300 GOLD BRICKS Summary: The World's Finest against The Joker and Lex! Playable Characters: Batman, Superman Location: Metropolis/ Daily Planet Enemies: Lex Goons, Lexbots, Lex Guards, Joker Thugs, Joker Guards, Killer Mimes, Clown Thugs Boss(es): The Joker--15 Hearts, Lex Luthor--15 Hearts B Level 14: Batman's Day Off How to Unlock: 100.00 % the Game Summary: Play as any character (except Batman) and fight every Villain in the game! Playable Characters: Any (except Batman) Location: A flat Baseplate Enemies: All! Boss(es): All! SOUNDTRACK Batman (1989) OST/Soundtrack Title Screen: The Batman Theme on the Official OST Hero Mode Levels (Calm): Clown Attack on the Official OST Hero Mode Levels (Calm 2): Childhood Remembered on the Official OST Heo Mode Levels (Last Level): Up the Cathedral on the Official OST Hero Mode Levels (Action): Batman to the Rescue on the Official OST Hero Mode HUB (Batcave): The Batcave on the Official OST Hero Mode Boss Fight: Final Confrontation on the Official OST Villain Mode Levels (Calm): Flowers on the Official OST Villain Mode Levels (Calm 2): Roasted Dude on the Official OST Villain Mode Levels (Last Level): Up the Cathedral on the Official OST Villain Mode Levels (Action): Attack of the Batwing on the Official OST Villain Mode HUB (Joker's Base in Gotham Cathedral): Waltz to the Death on the Official OST Villain Mode Boss Fight: Final Confrontation on the Official OST Credits (Hero Mode Ending): The Batman Theme Reprise on the Official OST Credits (Villain Mode Ending): Waltz to the Death on the Official OST(Joker Laughing in Background) Gallery TBA